


Will: Try Your Best

by orphan_account



Series: olympusstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flush Crush, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Confusion, SBURB/SGRUB, heres more of it!, olympusstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is WILL SOLACE, and there are THREE THINGS YOU KNOW.1. Being a doctor is hard.2. Moirails are difficult.3. Flush crushes are hell. Anything else isn’t certainly true, but those three things are indisputably so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> concept: me, writing what people actually want to read instead of indulging my own shitty olympusstuck au
> 
> haha rip
> 
>  
> 
> [here's my personal blog.](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)  
> [here's my writing blog.](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)  
> 

doctorAubade began trolling illusoryAbbadon.

 

Your name is WILL SOLACE, and there are THREE THINGS YOU KNOW. 

1\. Being a doctor is hard.  
2\. Moirails are difficult.  
3\. Flush crushes are hell. 

Anything else isn’t certainly true, but those three things are indisputably so. 

You’re currently trying to find a suitable conversation starter that will allow you to speak to NICO DI ANGELO, a friend who has recently captured your affections and whom you want desperately to return your feelings, when he goes ahead and does it for you. 

 

IA: +(o hey, solace 

 

Oh, shit, what do you say? You were planning on confessing, but...

 

DA: hello~ nico~!   
DA: how are you?   
IA: +(o could be better.  
IA: +(o you?  
DA: just great! 

 

Fuck, this was terribly awkward. 

 

DA: we haven’t talking in such a looo~ng time!  
IA: +(o yeah, its been a while /span>  
IA: +(o ive missed speaking to you  
IA: +(o i mean, not a lot  
IA: +(o just kind of  
DA: thank you nico~!! *u*  
IA: +(o yeah well dont get too excited  
DA: ~ok, fine!   
DA: anyways, how have you been feeling physically?   
DA: i haven't been able to~ check up ~on you!   
IA: +(o decent enough. no anguishing pain or anything  
DA: right!! and no~ sp~oo~ky stuff, right?   
IA: +(o i dont know why you call it that  
IA: +(o but i havent been messing with the undead, i swear  
DA: g~oo~d! uwu   
IA: +(o it wasnt really that bad will  
IA: +(o they usually dont get that aggressive  
IA: +(o ill be fine  
DA: you promised not to~ do~ it anymore!   
DA: and i will hold you to~ that!!   
IA: +(o okay sheesh   
IA: +(o im just saying, dont be worried   
DA: you’re the ~one who~ shouldn’t be worried!!  
IA: +(o worried? im not worried, solace...  
DA: you aren't? that's gooo~d! a lot ~of people are, well, a bit skeptical ~of my healing methods…   
DA: besides, people worry about you enough that you shouldn't have to~ (/◕ u ◕)/  
IA: +(o they shouldnt.  
IA: +(o im not really used to having so many people care, i guess  
IA: +(o usually it was only hazel  
IA: +(o but we havent talked since she broke up with me  
DA: you better get used to~ it, buddy, because it's not stopping anytime s~oo~n!  
DA: and you really need to~ stop thinking about her!!  
DA: you deserve better, anyways!  
IA: +(o you think?  
DA: i know!   
DA: if a moirail is really so~ eager to~ leave you behind, they aren’t a very g~oo~d moirail, are they??  
IA: +(o i guess not  
DA: see? there’s got to~ be someone better!!   
DA: there are plenty ~of aquatic ~organisms in the expansive contents ~of the sea!!   
DA: and i don’t mean just seadwellers!!  
IA: +(o i suppose so  
IA: +(o i wish i had a rachel like you do  
IA: +(o you two are so happy   
DA: well, while i do~ think rachel is a great palemate, you need to~ find someone perfect for ~you~!!   
IA: +(o will.  
DA: yes?  
IA: +(o can you tone down the optimism   
DA: ~oh, i’m sorry, nico~!  
IA: +(o dont be sorry   
IA: +(o you just need to be a little real with me sometimes   
IA: +(o and adding like seven shout poles at the end of every sentence is kind of overculling it   
IA: +(o so tell me   
IA: +(o acquaintance to acquaintance   
IA: +(o what you honestly and truly think about my quadrant issues.   
DA: well, in retrospect….  
DA: they’re bad.   
IA: +(o right.   
DA: i’m sorry!   
DA: but it’s kinda true.   
DA: i mean, not to~ be rude, but you just lost your ~only person filling them!!   
DA: (´；u；`) which is kinda a bummer!!   
DA: and, believe me, while i am a master ~of the medical trade,   
DA: i am not in the quadrant trade.  
DA: and i have little knowledge in the bladder-based cardiovascular ~organ department!   
DA: so my knowledge ~of how to fix your broken pump biscuit is severely limited.   
DA: assuming it is, in fact, broken.   
IA: +(o will.   
DA: yes?   
IA: +(o shut up  
DA: ~ok.   
IA: +(o things have just gone to crap for me, romantically and platonically  
IA: +(o i dont even know why hazel left me in the first place   
IA: +(o i think that ethan nakamura would be a nice moirail  
IA: +(o i mean we do play some pretty sick mythomagic games together  
IA: +(o but hes is pale with luke   
IA: +(o and you’re with rachel, so that keeps you out of the running   
IA: +(o and valdez is insane   
IA: +(o did he tell you about how hes messing with that weird thing he just downloaded without any regard for his husktops security   
IA: +(o some game he’s going to try and patch up the bugs on   
IA: +(o told me about it, and how he wants me to play with him when its done   
IA: +(o but now im getting off topic   
IA: +(o what do you think   
IA: +(o know any good moirail candidates?  
DA: are you specifically after a moirail, nico~?   
DA: what about a kismesis ~or a matesprit?   
DA: ~or even an auspistice if you’re trying to~ go~ for an asexual relationship.   
IA: +(o i haven’t really been thinking about getting a matesprit  
IA: +(o and ashen relationships…  
IA: +(o intimidate me.  
DA: why so~?  
IA: +(o i dont know   
IA: +(o they just do  
DA: alright, well what about redrom?  
DA: would you ever want a matesprit?  
IA: +(o one day, probably.   
IA: +(o i just don’t know how good id be at keeping them  
IA: +(o maybe handling them is a better word   
IA: +(o what about you?   
DA: what about me?  
IA: +(o would you ever want a matesprit?  
DA: ~oh, i don’t know..  
DA: i’d l~ooo~ve to~ have ~one, but i don’t know if anyone is interested in me like that.   
IA: +(o i get what you mean. 

This is your chance, Solace, don’t fuck it up. 

DA: there is ~one person who~ i’d like to~ go~ after…  
IA: +(o who?  
DA: just some person.   
IA: +(o do i know them??   
DA: maybe~   
IA: +(o are you being coy with me   
DA: perhaps~   
IA: +(o come on tell me who it is  
DA: it’s…   
DA: well…   
DA: uh…   
IA: +(o spit it out already   
DA: alright, alright!   
IA: +(o wait   
IA: +(o actually  
IA: +(o hold that thought  
IA: +(o reyna is trying to get in touch with me  
DA: ~oh, alright…   
IA: +(o talk to you later  
illusoryAbbadon ceased trolling doctorAubade.  
DA: you, by the way.   
DA: it’s you.   
DA: (´；u；`)   
doctorAubade ceased trolling illusoryAbbadon.  


Your name is WILL SOLACE and you are A FUCKING IDIOT.


End file.
